Playing Both Sides
by ericaj318
Summary: This came to me as I watched the film last night so I had to write it. What if none of the assassins were on Viggo's side? MarcusXoc one-shot


"Marcus, what did Viggo want?" Harlee asked as he came back up to the bedroom. She had been very careful not to let anyone know she was there because their relationship broke assassin rule.

Marcus sighed as he pulled off his robe and climbed back into the bed with her, opening his arms so she could fill them. Harlee did as he wanted and looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Viggo has a contract out for John," Marcus replied, his tone sour.

"Is it exclusively yours?" she asked, knowing if it was John would be just fine.

Marcus shook his head, "No, it's open to anyone because it's time sensitive. They are going to expect you to participate."

Harlee sat up and kissed his cheek before looking into his eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"It's not up to me what you do, Baby," he replied as Harlee watched the tension fill his body.

She shook her head, "I'm with you so whatever you say is what I will do. I can make an attack look very good without resulting in death."

"If John doesn't know that then you might end up dead," he replied, his tone showing how scared that made him.

Harlee smiled, "I can find a way to let him know that we need to make it look good. I can even attack him in the Continental. That will let Viggo know how serious I am for the win."

"That is not a bad idea, Baby," Marcus answered as he pulled her back down onto his chest, "What would I do without that brain of yours?"

"Probably get yourself killed," she answered as she pulled up and leaned down to place her lips against his. He gave in until he had her on her back on the bed.

"Baby, I gotta get outta here so people don't get suspicious," she said as she was pinned down, "And I would hate to fight you," she winked.

"I'm not gonna see your for awhile since we're about to be adversaries," he pouted as she pushed him off and got up from the bed.

"That'll make it all the better when we finish and if John can take out Viggo," she began, "We won't have to run around in secret anymore. Now, go be a bad assassin while I check myself in to the Continental."

"Don't die," he warned as she pulled on her jeans and sweater.

"Right back at ya," she replied as she walked forward and pulled his face to hers, kissing him with everything she had before letting him go and sneaking out of his home.

Harlee went straight to the hotel where she got a room and when she turned away from the desk, she saw John.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you back in these parts," she said with a coy smile.

John smiled, "Good to see you Harlee. I'm surprised you haven't moved up the ranks yet."

"I like where I am," she replied, "See you later," she said softly as she left him to go to her room. She made sure to listen for his room number as she left. She spent the night getting her things ready to 'attack' John later that night. She knew he'd go out and try to take care of Viggo's son before he'd come back and sleep so she staked out his room and waited patiently until he left.

Once he was gone, she slipped in and hid to wait for him to return.

When he did, he was followed by the Doctor which meant her wait would be even longer. She sat in the corner behind the bed patiently until the Doctor left. As she was readying herself to make her move, a shot came through the window but narrowly missed John. Once he moved, she attacked.

He was ready and he slammed her body back against the glass mirror hanging over the bed. She braced herself for the ground covered in glass before she fought back. She used all her body strength to push him off of her so she could stand back up and regain her balance.

Once she was up, she held one finger in the air to let him know that he didn't need to move forward with the attack.

"What? You need a break already?" John replied, "The Harlee I knew didn't fight like this."

"We aren't going to fight, Bozo," she stated as she pulled her jacket back on, "There are two things I'm going to tell you so just chill for a second, Ok?"

John nodded as he stayed put and waited on her to speak.

"I am not really here to kill you but I needed it to look like I tried my best," she started, "I am seeing Marcus and he and I are going to do our best to keep you alive. Now, you need to knock me out cold and then you need to go to the Church were Viggo keeps his money. Make a statement," she stated, looking at him with a serious face.

"I have so many questions mostly involving how Marcus got himself a young woman like yourself but I don't have time now," he laughed, "Are you sure about getting knocked out?"

"It needs to look like I stopped Marcus from shooting you by attacking here, against the rules but you stopped me. I'm ready," she stated as she braced herself for impact.

John looked around and grabbed a large vase which he smashed over her head causing her to drop.

Marcus was watching through his scope and once he saw her go down, he packed up and continued to keep tabs on John. He had a feeling John may need him to take out a few more guys before this mission was through.

When Harlee came to, her phone was blowing up with texts. One read, "Please come take care of Marcus for me. It turns out he has betrayed me and now my son is dead an my most valued possessions are destroyed" -Viggo.

Harlee sat up immediately in a panic as she raced to the location Viggo had pinged in the text. When she got to the house, she pulled herself together quickly so she could look as if she was still on Viggo's side.

When she entered the house, she saw Viggo first and then she saw two men and Marcus tied to a chair, covered in blood. It took every ounce of her training not to go to him.

"I'm glad you're here," Viggo said as he saw her enter, "It turns out Marcus is a traitor and I can't let that slide so we need to make an example of him. Will you do the honors since he also messed up your chance at a kill last night?"

Harlee faked a devious smile as she pulled out a gun, "I'm happy to but maybe one of those young boys you have here would like to have the pleasure. They could hold the gun right to his head," she suggested, sounding evil as she spoke.

Marcus leaned over and spat blood on the floor, "Harlee, I should have known he'd call you in to finish me off. At least I'd have the honor of getting taken out by one of the best," he spat.

Viggo shook his head, "You would like that wouldn't you, Marcus. Well, perhaps her idea was better. Boys."

One of Viggo's men pulled out a gun and held it against Marcus' forehead causing Harlee's stomach to tighten for a moment. But Marcus was too quick, "You think I'm going to go out on your terms?" he challenged as he pulled the gun from the man and shot both of them before stepping up and pointing the gun at Viggo who looked at Harlee.

"Take him out," Viggo ordered, his tone filled with fear.

Harlee smiled as she walked toward Marcus, "Aw, I'm sorry bossy but I don't take orders from you anymore. You see, Marcus is my man and I would hate to see him die but we also know John would like to take you out himself so you get a 20 second head start."

Viggo raced from the building immediately causing Marcus to finally fall down to his knees joined by Harlee, "How bad are you injuries?" she asked, holding up as much of his weight as she could.

"I'll live, Baby," he replied as he looked at her, "That was good work back there. Think you could take me to the Doctor in your room at the Continental?"

"Sure thing," she replied as she leaned forward and for the first time since they'd gotten together kissed him in public.


End file.
